Caught in the Middle
by Aqune-Steele
Summary: This is somewhat of an AU story. Link has long been dead in the eyes of Sheik and Zelda but one day he is found and reunited with them. But what happened on that night all those years ago? what caused Link to forget? as he goes to Hyrule to figure out his past, some memories are better forgotten. Old and new feelings stir, a secret conflict arises and tragedy come into action...
1. Chapter 1

_"Awe dad. I don't wanna spend time with a girl. Why does she have to come here all the time? She's annoying and-"_

_"Link," He fell silent. "She is the Princess of this great country. One day you will marry her. These meetings are for you two to get to know each other better"_

_"I'm only ten. Why can't we do this when we are older?" Links father gave him a shunning look. "Is that boy coming with her this time? At least he's fun." Link grumbled the last bit._

_"Yes, I think Sheik will be coming along this time. So you two better not get into any mischief like the last time." His father's Green eyes pierces through his blue one making him feel a tremor in his soul. No there would be no playing pranks on the Princess this time. He had gotten into so much trouble. "I know I said to get along with him, but maybe you guys should spend some time apart this time around." Link rolled his eyes away and stared at the carpet that lined the halls._

_"If i'm only to marry Zelda because I am a knight then why does-"_

_"Link," His father said again, in that low no tolerance voice. The rest of the walk was silent_.

* * *

Link jumped down off his horse and walked her into the carrel. He's been riding her all morning hoping to take the edge off. The princess and her company were coming to the Ranch to view the horses today. The yearly tournament was round and it was the first year he would be here to actually see her. Since Talon had pasted he'd been helping out a lot more, Malon needed it, and he no longer had the free time he once did.

"Link?" Turning around he saw Malon walking towards him from the small house they shared. It has been almost eight years this fall that Link had known her. She and her father were all he'd ever known.

Eight years ago she found him stumbling around the fields covered in blood, delusional, and dehydrated. He had no memory of what had happened to him or how he had come to be there. The only things he knew was that he must have been a servant boy at the house of Sir. Smith for it was there that Malon and Talon had heard of a great battle. When he managed to come to Talon asked if he wanted to go to the castle and ask around but Link refused. He told them that a servant wouldn't matter to them. If anything he would just be assigned to another house.

Because Talon could use an extra pair of hands around the ranch, since his brother left to go lead a circus group, he asked Link if he had wanted to stay here with them. With no knowledge of who he was Link had agreed and had been with them ever since.

The only mystery and confusion he'd ever had was when he turned 16, Talon had given him the ring with the family crest of the Smith house. He told Link he'd been wearing it the night they had found him but knew not why he wore it. He said he should have taken both Link and the ring to the castle but Talon feared they would execute Link for stealing the ring, seeing as he was just a servant boy. So he decided to wait till Link was older and do what he pleased with the Ring. So far it just remained hidden in his chest of so few belongings.

Maybe one day he would head over to the old ruins of the fortress to see what was there, but for now he was content to stay and help in the farm. He'd go adventuring in a few years. When he saved up enough for a real sword, not the wooden pole he always practiced with.

"Yes Malon?"

"Hurry and go wash up," she said, stopping in front of him "I prepared everything while you were out riding. The princess will be arriving soon so go and hurry up. You shouldn't been seen with grass in your hair."

As he walked past her he could see the residue of rouge that had been applied. Malon never wore makeup…except for one person. "So you said you prepared everything all by yourself?" he asked mockingly. He saw he blush deepen and her eyes dart away.

"Will you just go already!" she squealed and pushed him in the direction of the house. He wasn't going to push the issue but he couldn't help it.

"Alright. Are you sure I shouldn't go find Jaxton and make him wash too?" he shouted back at her as he took off running for the house. He squealed his name in the growing distance.

* * *

Zelda trotted up to the ranch on her white stallion and smiled. It had been all too long since she had last been here, maybe 4 years? She loved being at the ranch where it was open and far away from the castle life.

Her attendant Impa and her son Sheik road along beside her. She enjoyed their company greatly. They were always open, honest and above all didn't hide things from her cause she was a girl or the information was too sensitive. Her coronation would be in a few months and then those pigs that co-ran Hyrule would no longer be around. She didn't approve of their greed or their disregard for her word. She would make up a new council of people she trusted and were worthy of the title.

She loved that she was allowed to do this, and get away from all the political drama that seemed to be growing more tense and she got older. It was probably due to the fact that she would soon be Queen, but she didn't pay it any mind. Pushing it back from her mind she focused on having a nice relaxing night with her old friends Malon.

She was sad that she couldn't make it to the funeral last year but she'd been in Termina. Malon had told her over her letter that she and her brother were doing well, someone who Zelda still had yet to meet. When she last came he had been off on his wandering ways. She was excited to finally meet him. As a child she had come her more often with her father, Malon slowly became something of a sister for her. This was going to be a night she needed, a night of total freedom. She would think about politics, tournaments, and…future husbands when she got back.

"My lady, the ranchers have set us up in their main residence. Sheik will be down the hall from where we are staying." Impa said as the ranch came onto view.

"Where are they going to sleep?"

"There is a small guest house beside the main one they will be staying in."

"Why can't we just stay there? It would be much easier." She looked over at Impa and saw that she was getting 'the look' "I hate being a princess sometimes. Malon is my friend; she shouldn't feel obligated to give up her room for me."

"Maybe you can tell her that when you see her" Impa chuckled under her breath. As Zelda gave her a scowl she turned her head back and saw three figures waiting for them just outside of their home.

"Well, shan't keep them waiting shall we?" and Zelda rode off towards the trio.

Coming to a halt in front of them Zelda, very un-lady like, jumped off her horse and headed towards them. Malon was standing next to a young man with green eyes; she didn't have time to make out who the second figure was because Malon jumped on her right then. "Hello!" she shouted, mostly in her ear. She didn't care; wrapping her arms around the fiery read-head she shouted it back. Both of them laughing at the joyous moment of being reunited.

"Here let me introduce you to my friends." Malon grabbed her hand and pulled her over. She heard Impa and Sheik approach and dismount behind her. "This is Jaxton." She pointed to the boy Zelda had identified early. She also noticed the small blush on her cheeks when she spoke his name. "And this is my brother" she pestered over to him, "His-"

"Link?" Zelda stepped towards him and he gave her a puzzled look. "Is…is it really you?"

"Uhh-"was all he managed to say. She could see that he was uneased by her presence.

"It can't be." Sheik whispered behind her

"Impossible." Link stepped back from them, awing as they were all circling towards him. He bowed awkwardly at them all.

"Princess,"

"Link…I-I can't believe you're alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Link sat on a hill near the edge of the Ranch. After all that had happened today he just wanted to be alone. There was so much information to absorb.

Apparently he was a knight, born of the Smith line, only heir to the family line. Sir Smith was the leader of the Hylilian army. He was the 1st commander to bring peace to all of Hyrule at once in over a century. He was the proud protector of Hyrule, he saved thousands of lives. The King and him were very close friends and had been together in battle since they were young men. After Sir Smith passed along with the King Hyrule was handed off the young Princess and the royal council. The land slowly started to fall in disarray and wars slowly brought back into Hyrules life. The Council had the most say till Zelda turned 18 and the peace that the King and Sir Smith brought to land vanished.

Link knew that there was a small rebellion going on throughout the land for the loss of many people in wars with the neighboring countries. They had tried to over throw the council by performing the coronation on Princess Zelda 4 years before she was rightfully able to claim the thrown, from the old law. However they had failed in the attempt and the leaders who had been captured were executed publically for an example. There hadn't been a rebellion since but the land was still largely at unrest and crime was becoming more violent due to less guard influence in the cities.

Link sat there thinking about who his father was. A knight; Valiant and strong, Brave and fearless, Hero of Hyrule. Link was nothing compared to that. Link preferred freedom and adventure over duty, something he was always bad at. He was more laid back and carefree. He was nothing like his father. How was he supposed to change into someone, a knight, who was supposed to uphold that legacy. Link was a peaceful farmer not a majestic soldier.

He swore under his breath and wanted to punch something. Thinking about this was not helping him at all. It was only giving him a huge headache and the urge to fight. He'd had a bad temper once in a while but nothing like this…nothing so violent. His emotions were so scattered.

As bad as he wanted to deny everything and try to forget he knew he couldn't. Talon and figured that was where he was coming from, plus he had been wearing the Ring. Dammit! He was thinking about it again. Goddesses how he wanted to just kick his bucket of problems across Hyrule and pretend it never happened.

What had happened?

"Link," he jumped at the sound of his name. Looking around he saw that it was Sheik standing not too far in front of him. It was then that Link felt the coolness in the air and the darkening of the sky. He must have been out here for hours lost in his head.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I join you?" Link heard the hesitation in his voice. Looking at him Link could see how tense Sheik was acting. As if it was hard to control his emotion, which was something Sheikah were very well control of. Link figured it had to do with him; after all he was 'alive' again.

"No, please do." Link watched as Sheik walked across in the distance. His dark skin glowing in the moonlight, his hair catching the rays, and those red eyes. Like two beautiful rubies, he felt like he could stare into them for hours.

Link looked away, where had that come from?

"I was supposed to come get you for dinner." He said finally. "I told them you would come when you were ready but they insisted." Link smiled, then frowned.

"Why did they send you? Surly Malon would have been more convincing."

"I guess because I'm a boy." Link looked over. That was a bad excuse. Sheik caught his eyes and hastily looked away. "Ok I told them I would go." Link heard him chuckle softly.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You could always tell when I lying. I wasn't very good at it. Even when I was trying to hide a secret you would always manage to pry it out. It's just funny seeing you giving me that same face after all these years." Link blinked a couple times. He was so not expecting that. It was strange finding someone had a memory of you when you didn't. "Sorry. I guess that's a little weird for you to hear." Link shrugged. He pushed back and leaned on his arms.

"So, were we very close before…before I disappeared?"

"Yes," Link looked over at Sheik but he could no longer see his face. He could read what the Sheikah was thinking anymore. "We were once best friends. We did everything together when I came to the castle together. We even would play pranks on her; we use to get into a lot of trouble together." Link heard the smile in his voice.

"Really? Even if it's your sworn duty to protect her?"

"Yea. You were quiet the bad influence on me. But I wouldn't change it for anything." He saw Sheiks shoulders tense up, like he'd spoken too much.

"Do you think if I accept Zeldas' offer and come back to the castle with you guys ill learn anything about my past?"

"I am not sure. It's not for me to say, but I think maybe if you wanted to know then yes. There are books on your family history and a bit about you. However I doubt it would do much to help you remember what happened before the attack that night."

"What about the night of the attack itself. Do you think if it was so bad-"

"Link." He stopped talking and looked over at Sheik. He had leaned knack and now his face was only inches from his own. Link couldn't move. "I am not here to make the decision for you. You are more than welcome to come back with us and try to remember the memories you have lost. But if you don't want to because you prefer not to know then you can stay here. Zelda will not force your choice. This is your life." Link just continued to stare into those crimson eyes. They were so beautiful.

"Th-Thanks," he whispered. "And I'm sorry I should make the choice all on my own." He saw something flash in those red eyes real quick before Sheik leaned back and once again was facing away from him. Was it sadness?

* * *

Sheik sat atop if Links home staring out across the farmlands and into the starry night sky. Goddess, to see him again after all these years. All the grief and sadness he had dealt with over the years. It was like the old wound that had never properly healed was re-opened all over again. Sheik was over-joyed at seeing Link alive and well after all these years. However he couldn't also stop the memories of how he failed the one person he had always loved.

How no one recognized Link all these years and had stayed hidden from his past was a mystery, especially because he would have been well known by the guards', as he'd grown up most of his childhood knowing them. But I guess after he had been claimed dead there wasn't really any reason to search for him, even thought they had not found a body.

Sheik had spent weeks after that wallowing in grief and self-pity that the healers were starting to get concerned he might take his own life. It had taken years for him to final adjust back to normal. The nightmares only had stopped over a year ago there would be no sleeping tonight for him for he feared the images that had haunted him would come back to surface. Instead he was going to recite the story of the goddesses over and over so he didn't think about anyone or anything else. He didn't want to have to deal with his emotions, he knew better than to let himself feel anything.

However, his mind got them better of him allowing the flood gates or memories to open.

* * *

_"Hurry run! I'll distract them for you two. It will give you enough time to get away" she ushered Link and Zelda down the hallway. Their survival was all the mattered to him._

_"No!" Link shouted back at him. "I will not leave you here." He resolve firm. "Come with us."_

_"Go Link!" he shoved the blue-eyed boy off of him. "The more time you spend here the greater chance they have of catching you. You must protect the Princess at all cost, it's your duty." Sheik saw him frown._

_"My duty is to you both…I can't just leave you behind," He whispered the last bit but Sheik had heard him clearly. Sheik looked into Links beautiful azure eyes then forced himself to turn away from them._

_"Link…"He glanced over at Zelda to see she was lightly pulling on his tunic. Her eyes darting to him and then down the hallway. Fright was written all over her face._

_"Go on ahead Zelda; I'll catch up with you I promise. You know where you need to go." He tried to push her off and send her in the direction they needed to go._

_"No! It is MY duty to protect both you and the Princess. Please" Sheik begged him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to them, especially Link._

_"Sheik," Link released his grip on Zelda and place his hand on the right side of his face. "I'll come back for you. I'll find you. Never forget that I-"_

_"Hurry! I think they went this way!" a voice echoed down the hallways._

_"Please go!" Link scanned his eyes all over his face and Sheik resisted the urge to blush. Nodding he grabbed the princess once again and they fled down the corridor._

_Taking the small blade that rested at his back, Sheik turned around and faced the empty hallway he was ready to right off and delay and threat to the others as long as there was breath still in his body._

_Rounding the corner, he saw six men approach him. They came to a stop just in front of him._

_"Where is the Princess?"_

_"Gone. Far away from here by now, vermin," the man in the middle, he assumed was the leader, sneered at him, showing yellow teeth. A jagged scar ran along his left cheek stopping just above his collar bone._

_"I can see you're a Sheikah, boy, therefore you loyalty lies with the Princess. However, if you step aside we will not harm you," his eyes burned with lies and hatred._

_"No." The men all smiled. They were going to enjoy killing him. As frightened as he was, he refused to show any fear._

_"Suit yourself," with that they started walking towards him. Attempting to circle him. While his enemy may be bigger and stronger, Sheik was smaller and more agile. He lived his whole life learning how to fight and defend, he doubted these brutes did. Maybe he had a chance._

_The leader lunged at his sword straight at him while Sheik jumped back and flung a throwing knife straight into his hand, he only had five of those left so he would have to be careful and try to just use his blade. The man screamed when the silver buried deep into his hand, blood welled and started to spurt out of the wound. The other men, stepping out of the sudden surprise, came and him. They tried to surround him but Sheik kept stepping back, if they did this fight would all be over._

_Sheik stepped over to his right trying to get the upper hand, by getting rid of the slower personal first. The fat man would be slower than the rest. The fat man tried to lunge but was sloppy in his steps. Sheik dove underneath and brought his blade up into the mans inner thigh. He shrieked in pain before falling to the ground, nearly stop of Sheik, holding the wound the boy had inflicted._

_Springing up from the ground he side-stepped and used him as a barrier between the other men. The man on the other side seemed stunned, unsure of how to proceed since he was so quick. Jumping over the fat man Sheik plunged his blade through the mans' neck. With both men down Sheiks odds were starting to improve; there was a lot better than five._

_"He's just a boy, get him you bastards!" shouted the leader. Who had pulled the blade from his hand, a pool of blood forming to where it hung beside his body. Forming a line again they started to walk towards him. Sheik was being forced to step back into the wall. He needed to push them back. His hand fell over his leg where his carried his extra throwing knives, if he could just-_

_"Sheik!" looking past them Sheik saw Link running towards him. No! Stupid boy! "Sheik-"_

* * *

"Sheik," jolting from his memory he slid his gaze over to his mother standing beside him.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you approach." Not a good thing when you were supposed to be on watch.

"I know." She sat down beside him. Her presence was welcome; however the question she was going to ask was not.

"How are you feeling?" Giving her a nasty look, he turned away before she could see it.

"Unbalanced." He replied bitterly. As usually she didn't say anything, just waited for him to collect his thoughts and finish when he was ready. "It's all wrong. It took me years to get over his death and my…failure to protect him. And here he is, alive and well, in Hyrule no less."

"Yes, it is unsettling. His appearance and shaken everything up, changed everything."

"What do you mean?" he said looking over at her.

"Even if he doesn't remember he is still, by law, engaged to the Princess. Whether or not Zelda will abolish this because he doesn't remember and has no knowledge of his past is yet to be determined however. He's also a knight by birth and therefore sword to protect the land. When people find out he's alive, they will look to him and Zelda to do what their fathers did and bring peace back to Hyrule. In doing this, marriage would be expected to happen between the two of them to create a perfect union within the country."

"Still he doesn't remember. I cannot see Zelda forcing him into something where he has no knowledge of her, his family, or what he was once a part of. It wouldn't be fair, and she is all about fairness. Besides, I think it's a good thing he doesn't remember…what happened to him. The stress and the shock of it all forced him to forget it, who are we to stir up those horrible memories and make him relieve them? If anything we should just leave and let him continue in his own way." Sheik looked away from Impa, her eyes were suspicious. She knew they were close as boys, and while homosexuality was largely accepted, he hadn't told anyone that is who he was.

He also didn't agree with what his mother had to say, even if it was the truth of the matter. With Link resurfacing into all of their lives, old feelings were bound to resurface. If Zelda still loved him she may try to court him and bring him over to her. With Link not knowing that he had any feeling from before, he may just fall for her charms and they would be married. He wasn't sure if he could handle that situation for the rest of his life.

"While I have to agree with you, it is Links choice now. Still, do you want that?

"What I want doesn't matter."

"Sheik-"

"No. It doesn't matter. My duty is to Zelda and nothing else. Link deserves the peaceful life he has found here, especially after everything." Impa rose then.

"If you think that is best."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter." But she was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Link woke up in the guest house to the sound of Malon softly talking in her sleep. He smiled, then frowned, as all of yesterday came rushing back to him. Shaking the sheet off his body Link walked over to the wash basin. Staring into the pool of water, he smiled at the beauty of its stillness, that it was undisturbed. Unlike his life which was now a rippling creek, slowly moving down stream until it would eventually cascade down the waterfall; smashing against the rock. This is how he felt. He only wanted the tranquility-

* * *

_"Girls suck, don't they Sheik." Link stated as he stared into the pool by the fountain. His azure eyes almost the same color as the calm water._

_"Yea,"_

_"Especially Zelda. Goddesses', her coming her all the time isn't going to make me like her anymore then I do. Girls are boring. I like guys way better," he glanced up to see Sheiks crimson eyes meet his own. "Especially you Sheik," He smiled as Sheiks cheeks grew red, subtlety was never really his thing. "We should run away one day," speaking the thought aloud finally. "We could go escape to another country, explore. Start our own life. Be free of rules and our birth rights."_

_"You'd do that/ Leave everyone to escape your future and your marriage?"_

_"Only if it was with you." Link stared into Sheiks' Crimson depths to show the warrior he was speaking the truth. He reached across and placed his hand on the other boys. Squeezing it in his own, Link hoped to convey his feelings. "Just you and I, Sheik. Now and Forever."_

* * *

Link jumped back and spilled the basin of water all over the wooden floor. He stumbled into the wall and couldn't stop himself from shaking. The memory had been so vivid. He wasn't sure how to feel about it; it only confirmed that they what everyone was saying was true. Deep down he was the Link they once knew, the memory had proved it. It frightened him. If he stayed around Sheik and the Princess, would he eventually remember what had made him forget?

"Link are you alright?" Malon touched his arm and he flinched back. He hadn't even heard her get up.

"Sorry. I-I just…need a moment." He brushed past her and stepped out into the crisp morning air. His breathe came out in little puffs of fog as there was still enough chill in the air.

He walked into the stables and started to saddle up Epona. Riding would be the only thing he knew to do to calm himself down. Swinging his leg over her, he busted through the halfway opened gate and started to ride. Someone called him name out in the distance but he just kept going; never turning around to look.

Epona jumped gracefully over the fence and continued on riding through the vast fields of Hyrule. He didn't bother to lead her, just let herself roam wherever she wanted to. Feeling the wind in his hair a sense of freedom and security came over him. The tension in his body slowly began to uncoil. Eventually he felt Epona start to slow down; coming back into the awareness of his body he saw that they were at the stream she usually drank at whenever Link took her out for long rides.

Dismounting, Epona wandered off to drink the water and graze along the riverbank. Heading over to the stream himself, he slowly stripped down, laid his cloths along the edge of the water and walked in. His skin tightened at the chilliness of it. Regardless he waded into the water and started to rinse himself off.

Trying not to focus on the memory only made him think of it more which was beginning to infuriate him. It frustrated him because now he couldn't deny that they had mixed him up with some other boy called Link…who happened to look just like him. Still with everything they had told him, what about everything they hadn't? What had happened? Why hadn't they looked for him? What exactly was his relationship with Zelda? Sheik? The more he thought about it all the larger his headache started to get.

Wading over to Epona, who had decided to join him in the water, he splashed water along her mane and neck. She whined softly in response to his actions. Eventually he stopped and just stroked along her neck. She turned and placed her snout in his hands.

"Thank you. You always seem to know when I just need to get away." She stamped her foot in the water, cause little wave to rise and hit along his hips. "As soon as I finish washing we will head back. I think I have made my choice." He looked into her brown eyes and smiled, "Hope you like big cities girls, cause that's where we are headed. It was time to get some answers.

* * *

Zelda rode alongside Impa towards Hyrule castle. She couldn't believe that Link had actually agreed to come with them. After he'd ridden off this morning nobody thought he would even come back, but he did; asking them if he could come along. Of course she had said yes. It had taken him only minutes to grab his few belongings and get his horse ready. He said farewell to Malon, told her he'd right, and that she wasn't allowed to elope or marry while he was away. He'd tried to apologize for leaving her alone with the farm but she shook her head and wished him well on his quest to discover who he had been.

Zelda had spent a lot of time catching up with Malon. They may have both grown older but Malons' kindness hadn't changed over the years. Malon explained how Link had come to them a few nights after the attack. Her father had been shocked to see Link stumbling around out there, she had just been frightened.

They took him up into the house; Malon hadn't been pleased because her Father placed him in her room. From there they had just made sure he was comfortable and cleaned all the blood and dirt off of his body. Malon explained how Link had this vacant look in his eyes the whole time they were doing so, like he wasn't even in his body. Zelda grew suspicious of the conversation at the point, knowing she had been holding something back but she didn't push.

Links skin had been badly bruised and there were cuts with dried blood and well as fresh blood all over his body. For a while it didn't look like he was going to live, especially since he didn't speak, eat, or drink for days. He just laid on the bed and stared into nothingness or slept. Only his sleep was vastly troubled and Malon remembered shed crawled into bed with her dad because Links screaming had been so terrifying.

Nearly a week later Link snapped out of his daze. He woke up screaming and kicking, but this time they heard crying from the room. When they went to check on him it was if Link was looking at them both for the first time. He asked a million questions, of which they had no answer too, and was frightened by the fact he had no sense of what was going on around him. Malon walked over to the frightened child and sat with him while he went through his hysteria and began to calm down.

When he finished Malon told them what they knew about him. They guessed he had come from the battle that had occurred at the Smith fortress a few nights ago and that he must have escaped and stumbled around aimlessly until he happened upon their farm. They asked him if he wanted to go to the castle to see if he could find anyone he knew but Link refused. He told them everyone he knew was dead and that he was lucky to have escaped. They never pushed it.

After Link had gotten better they fell into a routine at the farm and he loved it. He started to heal both psychologically and emotionally. Malon said she never knew about the ring link had been wearing except when her father had given it to Link. At first he was angry he'd not been told about the ring, but when he saw the insignia on it he understood why Talon had kept it hidden. It bared the royal seal of the house and because Link believed he had been just a serving boy people would assume he stole it-although Malon maintained he took it to keep it safe and eventually bring it back to Hyrule so that the royal family could give it to anyone in that family line.

Link couldn't have been more wrong. The story held some loop holes but she figured Malon was hiding something about Link, but she refused to give it up. Zelda figured it had something to do with why Link didn't remember but she knew even if she pushed Malon would not tell her because it wasn't her place to do so. Zelda had no idea what had happened that night after they had been separated. Sheik refused to speak about it and Link didn't know. Only time would be able to tell, if it told anything at all.

Before they had left the ranch Link had asked her not to mention who he was to the people, at least not yet. He may be the long lost surviving son of a great knight, but he still needed time to process it all. Hoards of people swarming around him, asking him questions wouldn't help his situation and would only make him feel anxious because he had to live up to something he knew nothing about.

Forcing her horse to slow down she fell into line beside him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, regretting it a second later.

"A little nervous actually, but I am excited. It will be nice to look through my family history and find out who I really am. Plus I've always wanted to come to the city and see what it is like, now is my chance."

"You'll love Hyrule. It's expanded so much since…well the last time you were here. You will have lots of fun and there is so much to do! We can do whatever you like; go exploring, read in the libraries, play games whatever." She forced herself to shut her mouth. She was rambling, something she did all too often and needed to work on.

"That would be nice, but don't you have duties?"

"Yes, but any free time I have I would like to spend with you. And after the tournament it over ill have even extra time to spare. Hey! You should enter the competition; I bet you would do really well."

"I thought only knights could enter," she saw him make a face at his choice of words.

"Yes, knights can enter. But this is a tournament that is held for everyone in Hyrule. Anyone may enter as long as they have a sword." She tried to sound encouraging.

"I don't have a sword." She smiled over at him.

"I think I have just the one for you."

"I don't know how to wield a sword." She frowned, excuses, excuses.

"Oh, I am sure you do. You were trained from birth to wield a blade. Your mind may have forgotten but your body and instincts have not. It's just hidden deep within you. Besides, I am sure Sheik wouldn't mind practicing with you. Right, sheik?" she called over her shoulder.

"Sure."

"Maybe," was all Link said. She could tell he was feeling somber about the whole thing.

"You know," she reached over and pushed him lightly on the arm "I remember you being very competitive when it came to horse racing. The Hyrule gates are just over that hill there. How about some friendly competition?"

"It's not very friendly when you cry all the time for losing." She looked over at him, shocked. She could see that he was shocked at what he had said as well. He was clearly remembering something from their childhood.

"You're right, but you should always let a lady win." And she kicked her horse, leaving Link in the dust.

"Zelda!" she heard Impa call after her. She didn't care, didn't look back. She just wanted Link to loosen up a bit and hoped that he would follow her, accept her challenge. Even after all these years her heart still ached for him. He was still incredibly handsome. His body was long and lean, with a well-toned body from all the manual labour he did at the ranch. And those eyes, it was like drowning in an ocean, they were so beautiful.

Seconds later Link rushed past her and she gave him a dirty look behind is back. She tried to ride faster and catch up, but failed…by a long shot. He was smugly smiling atop his horse as she came to a stop beside him, just outside of the gates.

"Wipe that smile off your face!" she commanded

"I can't. Yours is priceless," and he burst into a fit of laughter. She felt her face heat up in anger and embarrassment.

"Hmph." And she strode past him, which cause him to laugh even harder at her. Clearly the making fun of her part of him hadn't changed over the years. She trotted through the market and people bowed, cheering her name. They lifted up gifts trying to get her to take them.

"Please Princess. Accept out gifts. We pray to the Goddesses for your safety and speedy coronation," an old lady cried out.

"Save the kingdom! Long live Princess Zelda!"

"Long live the Princess!" everyone started chanting around her. As much as she loved her people, she hated the attention she was given when she went through town. She didn't deserve it. Still, as expected, she straightened up and smiled at everyone. When she became queen, without a doubt she would do everything to end her peoples suffering. She would claim back her thrown, claim back her lost lands. She would save her people.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sheik stood and watched Link from the Shadows that the courtyard provided. Zelda had been pulled into a meeting the moment they had gotten back and he'd been charged with looking after him.

He could tell the Hylian boy was uncomfortable in these new surroundings. He was also nervous because even though he had asked Zelda not to announce who he was to the people, she had to tell the council. From there it would be decided what was going to happen with him and whether or not there old marriage commitment would be put back into effect…something Link didn't know about still.

Sheik hoped she would for-go any claims that their fathers had made to each other and dissolve their arranged marriage. He also hoped Link would be spared the expense of having to be trained, rather quickly, to lead the guard. It wasn't fair to throw that all at him, especially because he knew nothing of it. Sheik wanted to spare Link from being paraded around the country as the long lost surviving son, Hero of the Great Knight.

However, the game of politics was a different story and they tended not to care about anyone's feelings, just their own gain.

"Are you ever going to come out?" Link called. Sheik stayed perfectly still and silent, but Link turned around and looked straight at him. "I know you are there and have been watching me." Well hiding was pointless now.

"Maybe I wanted to get caught." He replied, stepping out from the shadows.

"Seeing as you were thinking so loud I could imagine." Sheik watched as Links sapphire eyes travelled up and down his body, sending a wave of heat through him. "You look different when you aren't wearing your uniform. I like it. I can see you more clearly without that cowl covering half your face." Sheik forced himself not to blush by Links bold statement. Even if old feelings were stirring up, there was no need to push them on Link. It wasn't the time or place for that…assuming there ever would be.

"…Thanks," he said at last.

"So what is there to do here? It seems kinda boring."

"It is most of the time." Link frowned, "I could show you around if you'd like?"

"Nah." Sheiks heart fell. He wanted to spend time with this new Link, getting to know him all over again. Even if he knew he should be keeping his distance "I'd like to go out into the city and check out the market. I have never been there. Will you come with me?"

"Of course," Sheik walked alongside Link and led him through the maze that was the castle. "Wait here I have to go change."

"Why?" Link asked, clearly confused.

"Cause its protocol?" he said back unsure.

"Well you don't have to wear it, it you don't have to. Especially around me. Impa doesn't wear hers around the castle, why do you?"

"I…I just always have." Link gave him a look. Knowing that he'd forgotten he told Link the story once again. "Well, when I was younger I was very shy. I believed that people were always looking and judging me because I wasn't your average Sheikah male. I was a lot tinier and more slender than anyone else I had ever met. I would hardly ever come out of my house to train or interact with anyone. So they gave me the cowl as part of my uniform to shield away my identity that way no one could tell who I was…although that really only worked outside of my village. Still, it enabled me to get over my fears of being ridiculed and looked down upon. It strengthened me to be able to handle my emotions and reaction of self-doubt around other people."

"Hn," Link cocked his head slightly to the side and stared at him, "You've never seemed to be shy around me."

'I've always been at ease with you…I've never been sure why," he lied. He knew why. He'd always known why.

"Well then come. I promise I won't let anyone do anything to you." Link outstretched his hand and Sheik took it, with slight hesitation. The second his fingers came into contact with Links, the boy gripped his fingers and pulled him along.

They walked down from the palace and into the market place. Sheik watched as Links eyes darted all over the place, excitedly. He kept pointing and dragging Sheik all over. Watching Link play games, listen to the music, talking with all sorts of people. He defiantly was a lot more personable that he'd once been. It made Sheik smile softly, Link seemed so at peace in his life, and it couldn't have made him happier; knowing what had happened.

After all the years Sheik had been tormented with what had happened Link had been at peace. He felt some of the guilt lifted from him in the sense that he hadn't died, like he and so many others thought, all those years ago. He, however, would still carry the guilt of failing to protect Link in the fight and in-

No. Don't think about it.

"Here."

Hn?" Sheik broke from his train of thought to see Link shoving a brand new set of throwing knives in front of him. "Where did you get these?"

"A nice lady over there." Link waved over his shoulder. Sheik saw the girl staring at the two of them. She had short brown hair along with brown eyes. He guessed her was a few years younger than them and clearly in love with Link, although it seemed the boy remained impervious to it.

"Did you pay for them?"

"Of course I did. Talked her down to what I believed was a reasonable price" Link smiled, mischievously. Sheik eyed him suspiciously and shrugged his shoulders. Who was Sheik to judge, Link didn't even seem to be aware the girl was still starting at them so clearly he wasn't aware she probably only lowered the price because he was super handsome…which was something he was not going to think about.

"Thank you for the gift." Link turned around saying he was welcome over his shoulders. They walked past the girl to wherever Link was leading them next, Link didn't spare a glance at her and Sheik saw her face fall. Poor Girl, she'd been pinning after him for a week before she realized he wasn't interested or going to come back to see her.

Link led them into the Target house and paid the large fat man behind the counter 20 rupees. The man pasted Link a bow, Sheik watched as he weighed it in both hands tentatively. It amazed Sheik that Link started to feel the wood with his hands and pull the string back. Link frowned at the bow.

"This bow isn't very good." He commented.

"If you have a problem with it bring your own," the man grumbled.

"Don't worry, there won't be a problem." Link stepped up onto the wooden block and knocked an arrow in the bow. He took a deep breath and waited for the bell.

Sheik watched in amazement as Link hit every target perfectly, even though they were flashing up and down faster than almost even Sheiks eyes could track. Not to mention the bow obviously looked like it was in horrible condition; it didn't even appear to faze Link. Sheik eyed the store keeper as he rose up, shocked was written all over his features, which soon turned into anger. Confrontation was about to happen.

As the final target popped up Link shot his arrow square in the center, then a bunch of bells went off, acknowledging that he had hit all the targets perfectly with no misses.

"How did you do that boy?" He asked. Clearly not impressed that Link had won in the first place.

"Beats me, I've always been good with a bow," he shrugged.

"No one has ever hit all the targets before, especially using that old thing." He remarked.

"It's because they nock the arrow in the center of the bow. You have to raise it just an inch above because the bow is slightly crooked, therefore making your shots off target. Anyone who knows how to properly use a bow would be able to see that."

"Hmph," Link handed the bow back over to the grumpy man and stood in front of him patiently waiting. Then man glowered at him, "You want something, boy?"

"Yes, my prize please."

"Sorry. I don't give prizes out to cheaters."

"Excuse me?"

"No one has ever hit the targets. Even when they bring in their own bow and you expect me to believe you just can hit each one perfectly? You were probably using some type of magic to trick me." His eyes darted over to meet Sheiks own. Link must have failed to notice.

"I've been trained to use a boy since the day I was strong enough to lift one. I never cheated, now please give me my prize," Link spoke through clenched teeth.

"Or what boy? You're a no body in this town"

"He is under the protection of Princess Zelda, or did you fail to notice I, Sheik her guardian, was accompanying him? You will give him the prize or I will get it for him. Your choice." The shop keeper looked Sheik up and down as if he finally noticed who he was, not just some other Sheikah in the market, guess he looked like everyone else without his royal attire on. His stare got darker.

"Fine," The man reached under the counter and handed Link the quiver case. It was made of the finest leather, stitched together with golden threads and ringed with gold at the top. Sheik could see why the shop keeper didn't want to give it up.

"Also, make a note to fix your game. I noticed while Link was playing you set the boards to half-second intervals so that it makes it harder for people to notice where they are by the time they get their arrow ready to shoot. If you continue to cheat patrons out of their money ill make sure that your establishment is shut down and any money you have will be given away to charity." Sheik smirked over at him. The man grumbled something under his breathe and scowled at him, like it mattered.

"Fine," Sheik nodded and grabbed Links arm, leading him towards the exit of the shop. Sheik heard the shop-keeper mumble something again but missed it. He didn't really care what the man decided to call him, he had the influence to kick him out of town if he saw fit. However, Link must have.

"What did you just call him?" Link tore his arm out of Sheiks grasp and turned back towards the counter. The store keeper just gave him a confused look, like he was innocent.

"I don't know-" Sheik watched in an amazed horrified shock as Link took his new quiver and smashed it into the shop keepers face. It hit him square in the nose with the solid gold ring, blood started to gush from the wound.

"I hope that the Goddess unleash their fury upon you and your establishment, you condescending pig!" Sheik felt Link grab his arm this time and pull him towards the door. Link stopped abruptly and turned around once more "Here," Link threw the quiver back, managing to hit him in the face once again, "Keep your bloody quiver!" Sheik burst out in laughter as the shop keeper stumbled back against the wall and fell over.

Letting himself get dragged along, it amused Sheik to see Link act in his old temperamental manner. He had always been short tempered and it was clear that even if he was less of a hot head he still had that old spark buried inside him.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?" He's lucky I don't go back there and beat his face in!" Sheik arched an eyebrow at the thought of Link doing something on his behalf. Especially since the boy didn't really know anything about combat.

"Link its ok,"

"No. No it is not. He had no right to say what he did. People like him shouldn't be allowed to speak. Or live in Hyrule. Sheik placed a hand on Links shoulder and gently turned him so that they were facing each other. He stared into his beautiful eyes, seeing his frustrations there.

"Link, please, calm down. Please don't let this ruin the rest of our day together. I know that I am respected among my people and the Hyrule guard. Zelda loves me for me and I don't care what people like him think, it's not worth my time to care. So please, just drop it." Sheik continued to look into his eyes and saw that the anger that was there was slowly starting to fade. It was strange for Link to get so worked up over such a small thing, especially since they only knew each other for 'two days'.

"You're right," Link placed his hand on the arm that was rested on his shoulder still. "I shouldnt have reacted like that. I don't know what came over me. I just don't think anyone should be picked on because of their differences or race. We all live in this country together. No person is better than the next; people need to see that if they ever want to bring peace back to the nation."

Astonishment broke out across his features. As a child Link had never thought so clearly or open minded about this issue. He always believed that peoples problems were their own and they should solve it by themselves. While he never discriminated against any race, he never really cared about them or their problem either. It was fascinating to see how his mind had changed over the past eight years.

"What?" Link gave him a puzzled look.

"Nothing," Sheik dropped his hand from the boys shoulder and looked away "Come on; let's go get something to eat."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Zelda cursed the Goddess this night. She should have never brought Link back to the castle and never told anyone-especially the council-that he was alive. This forced her hand in a way that she never wanted.

Because Link was believed to be dead, she had been allowed to ascend to the thrown without having to be married first. She was allowed to choose a man, at her own discretion as long as he was a knight of royal blood, as long as it was in 5 years of her ascension.

However, when she announced that Link had been alive and escaped the fortress eight years ago they had completely taken advantage of the situation. They told her, that their fathers' old agreement still stood and that she had to be married to him before she took the crown on her 18th birthday.

She burst out in a rage saying she wouldn't do that. Even after she explained how he had no memory of who he was before, his family, the agreement, or anything before eight years ago; they didn't care. She protested it wasn't fair to force him into something that he had no memory of. He should be allowed time to re-accompany himself with his history and memories-if they returned.

They claimed that the three months until her coronation was more than enough time for him to learn about his family history, gain his memories back and become familiar with a weapon. She argued that if the memories hadn't come back in eight years what would change in three months?

Her. Apparently she was the answer to everything.

Praying to the goddess, Nayru, for guidance. To see the proper path to take. To do the right thing. As much as she still cared for Link, she wouldn't, couldn't, force him to marry her. She'd figure out this mess.

"Din's Fury!" She slammed her gloved hand on the stone balconys edge.

"You'll hurt yourself before you do any damage to anything. Let alone the stone," turning around she saw Sheik leaning against the wooden frame of the door.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Not long. I called your name, but you were rather lost in thought,"

"Sorry."

"Don't be," he pushed himself off the frame and walked over to her. He placed his hands on the stone, "What did they say?" She could see the tension in his body. Something was bothering him.

"Exactly what we expected. They won't let me take the thrown unless I go through our father dream of us getting married. I tried to plead against it, but they don't care. They are just trying to delay me from taking the thrown. Although I'm sure if they didn't let me take the thrown on my birthday, we could just wait for a riot." Sheik gave her a disapproving look, "It was a joke."

"A rather bad one. Besides I'm sure they will bring in knights form out of country so they can keep ours from turning against them if it were to come to that. We should be careful in the meantime. My guess it they will be trying to get someone to assassinate you in order to stay in power."

"Bastards," Zelda watched as Sheik raised his fist and slammed it into the stone. "Careful, don't want to hurt yourself," she smiled.

"Yes, your right," she smiled back over to her. "I'll make sure to be around more. We will get your food tested before each meal as well."

"What about Link?"

"I'll get someone to watch him when we aren't around. He needs to be careful as well. If they manage to kill you, he can lay claim to the thrown as per your fathers' agreement. I'm sure they will try something against him as well. My guess is they will try to keep his arrival as secret as possible so that people w9ouldnt know the difference if they did kill him."

"Your right. You should stay with him. Impa can stay with me. I want our circle to stay tight in these upcoming months. Keep all out information to ourselves and keep an eye on the council. Any suspicious action and I will have them arrested."

"As you wish. I will send for Impa then go to Link." Sheik pushed away from the stone and walked away from a moment. Seconds later, "She will be here shorty," he called form the door way.

"Thanks," she smiled, "so I heard you had quiet the day in the market today."

"Yes. Link is still as hot-headed as ever, even under his new calm demeanor."

"Yes, the store keeper tried to have an audience with me today during my addressing of the people. He said 'you used magic to seduce the young Hylian boy to assault him,'" Sheik gave her 'you can't be serious look' it made her burst out in laughter "Yes, I told him that Link was a knight in disguise and that you had reported the incident first. When he heard Link was a knight he backed off right away, stupid man tried to get compensation from me."

"He deserves what Link did to him then. I can't believe he would try that…well maybe I can."

"I agree. Some people need to get past their prejudice."

"Princess?" a voice called from inside her room.

"Out here Impa," Zelda turned to greet her oldest friend. "Thank you for coming."

"It's no problem. I understand the need to protect you and Link is a great one. Those politicians should be watched closely. I will put guards that are loyal and trustworthy to watch them. I am sure they are scheming up something.

"Yes, thank you." Zelda looked over at Sheik, "You should go," he nodded. He walked over to her and gave her a quick, which she returned fiercely, "protect him."

"Don't worry I will," he released her and started towards the door. He nodded towards his mother and then he was gone. Zelda always thought it was weird that they didn't show their affection towards each other, but when you had been raised your whole life to not let anything show it would be hard to suddenly start. She'd only got Sheik to start acting more like a human a few years ago; he only started hugging her last year. Silly Sheikah things.

"How are you feeling?" Impa asked after Sheik had left.

"Tired. Stressed. I should have kept his identity a secret, at least until after my coronation. This only creates more problems. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Even if you had they would have inquired after why he was here and who he was. Besides he looks a lot like his late mother and acts like his father. Not to mention there is the ring to consider, I'm sure they would have snooped around and found it eventually. Then it only would have been worse on your for hiding it to begin with." Zelda soaked up her wise words. She was always her voice of reason.

"You're right, as always," she sighed. What an infuriating situation. She was going to have to relook over the document that bonded her and Link together with a fine-toothed comb to see if there were any loop holes. As much as she wanted Link to be by her side, she wanted it to be because he loved her not because he was being forced into it.

"Come, you should rest. Preparations for the tournament begin tomorrow."

"Yes." She walked past Impa, throwing over her shoulder. "At least that will be somewhat enjoyable."

* * *

Sorry for the short Chapter, the next one should be longer :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys Sorry that this took so long to get out. its been crazy at university with exams and papers. after this next week ill be uploading a lot more. Thanks you for being so patient with me!**

**Also I added a piece about Links parents past, since I didn't know their names I just kind of made up his mothers and used the common Smith name that is associated with father figures in the Zelda games. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. :)**

**A.S.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A week later, Link finally found the courage to go into the castle archives to look at his family history. Although getting the book off the shelf was the first step, it still sat in front of him-unopened.

Part of him still clung to the idea that everyone was mistaken and he was just a normal farm boy they mixed up with someone who was long since dead. However, the memory he had at the ranch made him realize that it was childish to cling to that idea anymore.

Tentatively tracing the lettering on the front he flipped the book open to a random page and started to read:

* * *

_Rescue of Lady Lunamaria and destruction of the Yook_

_147 2E_

_Sir Edward Smith met his wife Lady Lunamaria Vec Ruthur of Hyrule on his 22nd year upon the Goddesses Land. She was the first born daughter of Lord Henry Quintious Vec Ruthur of Hyrule- one of the Kings oldest friends._

_Sir Smith was denied by Lady Lunamaria for nearly a year before he managed to win her over-during the third battle of the Northern Territory._

_Lady Lunamaria lived in the Northern Province and he was sent there to bring her to the castle for protection. However, the Yook came down from the mountain. She was taken hostage before he manged to reach her estate. When Sir Smith arrived and found out he sent a message to the King and her father before he started on his hasty return to the castle._

_When he returned he was ordered to leave her. There was no way in which they could reach her and bring her back safely, there was no other option in the Kings and his advisors. minds_

_Lord Henry begged the King, even knowing there was no safe way to take on the mountain and get her back alive. People feared he was going to lose his mind from the incident._

_However, Sir Smith disobeyed the Kings orders and took three allied Gorons to the mountain. Sir Smith and the Gorons scaled the mountain from the opposite side of where the Yook resided. After hours of climbing they all managed to reach a stable platform, where the Gorons started to dig into the mountain. They dug for nearly two days when the Gorons finally breached the surface just outside the Yook camp._

_Just before dawn on the third day, Sir Smith crept into the camp and started to move silently from tent to tent. He eventually came to one that was haurded, figuring that was where she would be. He slipped a knife out from his boot and cut open the back of the tent._

_Steppign indide he saw an unconscious Lady Lunimaria tied to the pole in the center of the room. Her blonde hair was matter and covered her face, which was marred with dark purple bruises. Her lips we starting to blue, she was only dressed in the light silk gown they had kidnapped her in, something that did little to protect against the coldness of the weather especially up here on the icey mountain. She was starting to get hypothermia, she wouldn't live much longer if he didn't get her out of her right now._

_Crawling over to her, he lightly called out her name, she roused and started at him for a slip second before starting to scream. He slipped a hand over her mouth but it was too late, the Yook standing guard outside both came rushing in to see what was going on. They took a glance at her and then him, letting out their fierce battle cry they started to charge at him. Stepping back he drew his swords and was able to quickly dispatch him._

_Turning back to Lady Lunamaria he cut her bonds, taking her hand he dragged her out through the back of the tent. He half dragged, half pulled her along to the entrance of the tunnel. Pushing her down into it with the Gorons he yelled at them to take her and leave. Even if the Yook found the tunnel there would be no way they could ever fit into it. Their bodies were built brawny and big, it would take them days to dig the tunnel wide enough for them to get to the camp, by then they would be long gone._

_Turning back to the camp he started looking for one of the Yooks main crops, the bomb flower. Near the back of the camp he saw a tunnel with bomb flowers coming out from the entrance. Running over to them he grabbed his flint and tried ot light it. Hearing an angry roar he looked over his shoulder and saw that he had been caught. Pushing the rocks harder together he finally managed to get a spark and light the top of it. Turning around just in time he jumped out-of-the-way of the Yooks large hands. Slashing at the white fur of his arm he ran past him and made for the tunnel. Just before he got there, there was a loud explosion behind him. Sliding down into the tunnel he caught up the Gorons and Lady Lunamaria._

_They sat together huddled around her while they waited for the tremors of the mountain to stop. Once it did the Gorons dug through the fresh snow that had covered the top of the hole. All of them crawled out and saw that the village had been buried underneath a pile of snow. Pieces of wood and cloth stuck out where the village once stood, the only sign that anything had ever been there._

_Seeing Sir Smiths bravery for the first time Lady Lunamaria claimed,_

_"It was there I saw the man he truly was. He wasn't just after me for my beauty or money. He broke rank to come after me, against all the odds, to come rescure me. Not for rewards but rather for duty and honor. He truly cares for all the people he protects in Hyrule, he is an honorable man, I am glad I can see that now. He will be a great man and leader one day…"_

* * *

Link closed the book and stared at the cover. It was a brown leather cover, held together it think bindings. His family crest stuck out in the cover with his father's name writer underneath on the front.

His father seemed so brave and duty driven. Just reading this small passage Link didn't think that he possessed any of the qualities he did. Ut made him feel slightly upset in himself, like he was disappointing his parents by not living up to his Fathers legacy and expectations.

Link didn't even want to go on reading for fear that he would become depressed by reading about all his fathers great accomplishments. While he should have been fighting and training, he had tended horses and milking cows. He felt a hot jolt if rage pass through him. What had happened during the battle? Why didn't he remember? How did he end up at the ranch? So many questions with no answers. He didn't even know if there was a person alive that had nay to his questions. He coul have been by himself for hours before something happened to him, making him forget.

Then again if anyone knew, it would have been Sheik or Zelda.

Standing up he was determined to go find one of them and get some answers. He headed towards the exit when he saw a man standing near the door.

He was an older man, probably in his fifties. He had a balding head of white hair, which matched his trim white beard. His eyes were a greyish-blue and Link realized, very cold. His nose was overly large for his small round face, with cheeks colored red. His head was rather small for his overly large body, his legs looked that he could hardly support the weight that followed him around. He wasn't very tell Link also noted, only coming up to Links shoulder, still those eyes looking at him made a chill run through him as they ran up and down his body.

"So you are the long-lost son-Link am I correct?"

"And you are?" he replied, sounding a bit snarky. There was something off about this man.

"I am Lord Drac Balaconna," like his name was supposed to mean something to him.

"What do you want?" Link felt his rage bubbling to the surface. He shouldn't take it out in this man, or anyone, but he was finding it rather hard at this time.

"Why, nothing, Just wanted to see you with my own eyes.: he started to walk towards Link. He started to circle him but Link followed his movements, he refused to take his eyes off of him. "You look a lot like your mother, sad she died you young. She was rather beautiful." He stopped and met his eyes, "but you don't remember her do you?"

Link clenched his fists at his sides. Anger rolled off of his and he directed it at Lord Drac. Link hoped his eyes looked like daggers and Drac would back off. Lord or not, he felt like he could-would-hit him if this went on.

"I didn't think so. Rather interesting," he rubbed at his hairy double chin.

"I fail to see how," Link remarked bitterly.

"Well there must be some reason you don't rememeber…some dark reason," his eyes narrowed.

"I wouldn't remember," was all he said.

"Hmph. Funny boy. So Unlike your father."

"I wouldn't know," Link crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the tiny fat man. His nails dug deep into his palms, it helped him keep from lashing out at him.

"Well you do have a lot to live up tp and not long t do it in. I suggest you put that Sheikah brat that's been following you around to good use and train. You will be tested."

"Tested for what?" Link hid his confusion behind his anger.

"To see if you are worthy." The Lord watched Link a moment then laughed. "Well, well, now. It would seem our dear princess has been keeping things from you." He continued to laugh and Links feelings grew darker, especially at the way the Lord was speaking about Sheik. He didn't like it one bit. Perhaps if he just punched his in the face…

"If she keeps anything from me its because I am not ready to hear it and I respect her for that. Her reasoning is unsound and she will make an excellent Queen one day. When I am ready to know, she will tell me. Until then, I hope we don't meet like this again," and Link strode past him refusing to look at him a second longer.

"Make no mistake boy, people will be watching you carefully. You'd best hope it was just a bump on the head that made you forget. We find out your secrets, past and present, you will never have a life here in Hyrule. Lets hope you're as innocent as the Princess claims, otherwise you will not be here very long."

Link spun around on his heel and marched back over to Lord Drac. He got right in front of him, leaning down close, right in front of his face. The small of bad cologne trying to cover up the scent of body oder and wine, stung his nose.

"You listen here," Link pointed a finger at him. "Don't you ever threaten me or anyone I care for, or you wont like what I do to you. I could care less of who you are or what station you hold. So make no mistake Lord Drac," Link spat venomously, "Ill be watching you and the day you slip up, I'll be there." He straighten up and backed away. Glaring at him a second longer he turned and headed towards the door once again.

Behind him Link heard laughing once again, "Now I see your father," he called out to Link. Laughter then started up again. Grabbing the door he slammed it behind him, silencing the laughter, along with him, in the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, university is all done for the semester so ill be trying to update at least once a week if not more :) Thank you for all being so patient with me.

This is a special chapter, hope you all enjoy :)

A.S

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Enough," Sheik called out at Link "Thanks enough for today." Sheik lowered his blade and Link lowered his. The Hylian was sweating and breathing heavily, but it was the anger in his eyes that hadn't faded, the over the hour they had been training for, that worried him.

When Link had showed up for his training, Sheik could see the anger burning in his eyes and rolling off his body. He started with stretching and trying to get Link to go through some relaxing motions in order to calm him down. But nothing seemed to work, and then he started whining about wanting to do combat. Reluctantly Sheik agreed, within seconds Link was venting his anger out through the sword, something that should never be done. Sheiks arm was starting to get soar from blocking Link blows.

"Why? I am ready to learn."

"Then learn from this; Lesson number one: never attack in anger."

"I'm not angry!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" Sheik walked over and looks Link hand in his. Flipping it over he pushed it up to Links face s that he could really see what had been done. "You came to practice and I saw it dripping from your hands. You were digging your nails into your own palms and didn't seem to notice. That's why I took you through all those relaxation exercises so you would calm down. But the anger still burned within you."

"Blood?" Link looked at his hand as if he was seeing them for the first time. Pulling away from Sheiks grasp he stared down at both his hands. "Wow." Sheik watched as the blood seemed to have some weird calming effect on him; it was almost as if seeing the drying blood was releasing him from whatever had made him so angry.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up," Sheik grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the guard house, where there was bound to be some medical supplies. "Tell me what happened." He said as released Links arm and walked over to get the medical supplies.

"It's nothing." Sheik turned around to see Link was avoiding his eyes. He was leaned up against the table holding his hands lost deep in thought.

"Link-"

"Please, just don't worry about it."

"It's my business to worry about it. Besides, it must have been something really bad it you were so lost in thought you didn't know the pain you were inflicting upon your body." Link let out an exasperated sigh. Sheik patiently waited while link collected his thoughts. Grabbing his hand he held it in his and started to gentle clean away the dried blood with the washcloth he'd brought over.

"What do you know about Lord Drac Balaconna?" Sheik froze at the mention of his name. Out of all the councilmen Lord Balaconna was the by far the most dirtiest and ruthless, using his power for his own gain anyway he could. He would have the most to gain from Zelda not succeeding to the throne, next to her he-somehow-had managed to get the position of being head of the council. Knowing this Sheik feared with why he was suddenly interested in Link, if he found about Links past…Link would be ruined and Zelda would never be able to claim the thrown without him.

Drac also didn't really care much for the welfare of the people or the Kingdom, as long as he got rich and women kept falling into his bed. He used his spied to gain information and dig up secrets about people he wanted to control or people he could benefit a favor from. He was able to nearly manipulate everyone at court to do something for them, all except Zelda's loyal few. He was just a downright bad person. Him coming to Link privately meant that he was going to use everything he had to get Link shamed and exiled from the country, something the new innocent Link wouldn't be able to fight. He had no practice with the harshness of the court or its people.

"You're squeezing my hand, "Link said, breaking Sheik out of his trance.

"Sorry," he loosened his grip on Links hand and started to wrap it. "He's a very powerful man. He is also very dangerous. You should avoid him at all costs." He moved onto the other hand. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing really. Just that he was going to try and figure out what happened to me, people would be watching me and I should use you and train." Link shrugged it off as Sheik secured the last bandage.

"He's right. You should train more, but don't fall for his taunts. He will do anything to keep you down and from…reaching your full potential. Any secrets you have he will try to find them and use it against you. He doesn't want you and Zelda to reunite the country like your fathers." Sheik bit his tongue; he almost slipped up and said from marring Zelda. That was a topic he didn't want to bring up. Link wouldn't be all over the map…was not going to be looking forward to that.

"What secret is Zelda keeping from me?" Sheik looked up into Links sapphire eyes, seeing as he still hadn't risen from the wooden floor. Sheik was glad that his bangs had fallen in front of his eyes; he didn't want Link to see that he knew what he was really talking about.

"You should ask her," he looked away from his eyes, unable to see the hurt in them.

"But you know don't you?" Sheik felt Links fingers slid under his chin and force him to look back up.

"Yes."

"Tell me." A command, not a question. Sheik tried to pull back and look away but Link gripped his chin a little harder.

"I-I can't. It something you should hear from her."

"You can't or won't?" Sheik looked into those blue eyes once again and clenched his jaw. He refused to answer that question. He found his eyes wander over Links face, eventually coming to rest on his lips. The looked so soft…the color of a blossom ready to bloom.

Stop. Stop it now Sheik.

He tried to shake his head but Link still held him in his grasp. "I'm sorry" was the only thing he could think of to say. He felt Links trail away from his face, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Sheik felt guilt bubble up and he fought to push it back down.

"Don't be. I'll ask her whenever she gets a free moment." He looked at Sheik and must have just realized that he was still crouched in between his legs. He abruptly stood and knocked him back as he did so "Sorry, I am so sorry." Link tried to reach down and help him but Sheik brushed his hand aside.

"It's alright, I'm fine." He said while getting up, not looking into the fact that the reason Link could have pushed him away was because he was rather uncomfortable having a man that close to him…

He started putting back the extra supplies he hadn't needed, "Sheik?" His voice was timidly called out.

"Yea?" As he turned around he was shocked to see that Link was right behind him. He tried to back up but his body was trapped between the wardrobe and Link. He felt his face start to heat up and his stomach start to turn. He shook his head slightly so that his bangs would fall in front of face.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry for being rude earlier," he voice trailed off at the end, as if he were sad.

"I said it was alright."

"I know it's just...everyone knows more about me than I do and I just want to know as well. It's like a big secret I don't know, while everyone else does, hanging over my head as if I'm an outcast. I know everyone is just trying to keep me safe, but I don't need to be kept safe. I am a grown man."

"Link…your memory will come back in time, I know it…even-even if I didn't wish it too…" he sounded so pathetic at the end. Was he really trying to protect Link? Or himself? The lines were starting to blur together.

"Sheik," Link placed a bandaged hand on Sheiks cheek and with the other brushed back the hair that was obscuring his eyes. His face heated up again and he hoped Link couldn't feel it through the cloth, which was assuming he was blind and couldn't see his face turn red.

He saw Link get this distant look in his eyes suddenly, as if he was in a far off place. Sheik wondered if it was bring back an old memory of them…

* * *

_Link had been chasing Sheik all over the castle trying to get his answer about them running away together. Sheik had been so happy Link had asked and scared to tell him his answer that he just fled from the scene like a criminal. While he'd be running around he forced the idea from his mind, he couldn't ever consider that an option._

_ "Gottcha!" Link gripped his arm and spun him into his eyes he sighed, he would never tire of looking into their beauty. Link pushed him back up against the wall and placed both his hands beside his head. Boxing Sheik in forcing him to look directly at Link and nowhere else. Well sort of, he could see a little over his head since he was taller than Link. Sheik figured he could get away if he tried but he wanted to be trapped by the smaller boy. _

_ "I let you catch me, if I didn't you would still be chasing after me. "Link gave him a smile and Sheik smiled, though he doubted Link could tell through his cowl. As if reading his mind Link removed his arms from the wall and pulled his cowl down, where it rested against his neck; making Sheik feel vulnerable for some reason._

_ "You shouldn't hide your face. It's too beautiful." Link said rather bluntly. Sheik could feel his face start turning red. "You're blushing."_

_ "B-because you say silly things." He stammered out._

_ "I don't think it's silly. It's rather cute, actually."_

_ "Boys aren't cute."_

_ "You are," Sheik adverted his eyes and looked everywhere-anywhere-else he could. He felt Link take a step closer and he tried to take one back but the wall prevented him from moving. Link started to lean forward, making Sheik nervous and curious about Link._

_ "Wh-What are you doing?" He whispered, as if his voice would break the spell Link seemed to be cast in._

_ "Shh-"Link was staring at Sheiks lips slowly inching his face forward. Their lips met each other's in a soft innocent kiss. Sheik didn't know what to do aside from stand there and internally scream and die from happiness. _

_ Moments later Link pulled back, looking into Sheiks eyes. Raising a hand to his face, Links fingers trailed along the lips he had just kissed. His gaze was still far off and distant._

_ "Link?" Sheik murmured against his fingertips. Sheik watched as the awareness slowly crept back into his eyes, coming back into reality. He glanced up at Sheik before taking several steps, clumsily, backwards. _

_ "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." Sheik went to reach out for him, to reassure him that the kiss hadn't bothered him; rather he liked and enjoyed it. He wanted Link to know how he felt._

_ "Link-" _

_ "Link!" Sheik had been so oblivious that he hadn't noticed Zelda come into the courtyard. All he saw was a flash f long golden hair before Zelda tackled Link to the ground._

_ "Ouch." Sheik saw Link trying to push Zelda's arms off from around him. "Zelda, Get off!" Reluctantly she let and knelt beside him on the ground._

_ "Sorry, but I have been looking for you two forever," she looked up and Sheik and frowned, "Sheik," she stood up and walked over to him "Why is your cowl down? You never have it down." Hastily Sheik pulled it back up over his face._

_ "It must have fallen down when we were running around. Sorry Princess."_

_ "Don't be sorry," she leaned in close. "You're rather cute without it on." She giggled and Sheik blushed again. Thankfully no one could see. Sheik shot a glance over at Link and saw that he was glaring at Zelda. Sheik hoped it was because she'd tackled him not because of the compliment she had just given him. Her comment about him being cute didn't have nearly the sane effect of him as when Link said it. Zelda may own the rest of his life, but in that moment Link owned his heart._

* * *

"This feels so familiar." Link murmured, breaking Sheik off from the memory.

"Link,"

"Shh-"Link moved his hand from the side of his face and brought it around to the back of his neck. "We've been like this before, haven't we?" Sheik stayed silent "I may not have the memory, but I know we've been like this…you wore a cowl back then."

"Yes," Sheik said breathlessly. Looking up into Links eyes it was like the events were repeating over again. He felt his stomach start to clench, filled with butterflies.

"Sheik…I-I'm sorry,"

"For-"Sheik was silenced when Links lips lightly touched his own. He stood completely still; shocked that Link had actually gone for it. He let out a small groan and leaned into Links kiss. Noticing this Link started kissing him harder, moving Sheik up against the wardrobe. Goddesses, he'd wanted this for so long, since Link had come back he'd been holding himself back from expressing his feelings and telling Link about what they had shared as children. He didn't want to frighten, confuse or push him away in case his heart had changed over the years.

Suddenly Sheik was rocked against the wardrobe and Link pushed away from him. He stumbled a few steps back and looked at Sheik with an unreadable expression.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." Sheik let out a small chuckle and Link looked at him questioningly.

"You said the same thing back then too," Links brows shot straight up at the confession.

"So we did do this before?"

"Just once," Link pondered that before nodding.

"Link?" Sheik looked at him curiously; Link appeared to be lost in thought. Fear ran through his body, what was Link thinking of? Did he not like what he had just done? Did he? Did it change their friendship? Did it turn him off? Would it turn him away? Was he trying to remember?

A million things kept running through his mind as they stood there in silence.

Suddenly the door opened and both of them whipped their heads to see who was intruding on this private moment. Link stared blankly at the guard while Sheik forced himself to compose all his emotions. He would have to deal with all of this later, by himself, while he was off duty preferably.

"Sir Link. Master Sheik," he nodded "The princess has requested your presence.

"We will be right along," Sheik told him and he left. When Sheik looked over at Link it was obvious that whatever he had been thinking of was lost. Sheik sighed. Perhaps it was for the best if it was just all forgotten.

He didn't want to get his hope up only to have his heart crushed again. He didn't know if he would be able to survive the second time.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is meant to start bringing in some suspense and drama to our the story. Hope you like the choice I have made for my second villain.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Have you found anything out about them?"

"No. They all seem to be sharing any information just amongst themselves. I've been watching the Princess and while she's smitten with Link she hasn't told him about his past or their marriage contract. My guess if she's hoping he'll remember before she has to tell him or hell fall in love with her and it won't matter anymore. However, Link seems oblivious of her feelings for him. As for the Sheikah…" the sentence trailed off

"The Sheikah what?" Demand coated the words.

"He knows everything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. From what I have gathered Link and the Sheik were held captive together before Link disappeared then escaped. He was the last person, aside from the captors that saw him alive."

"Do you think you could get this information from him?"

Shaking his head, "No. even if we tortured him, he's been trained not to speak. I can't see him talking no matter what."

"What if we tortured the boy in front of him?

"As strong as their friendship is, I can't see him breaking. If anything we should be focusing on Link. He's the one that we need to discredit. We can't kill him so we need to find out why he disappeared and the reason he can't remember. It is in that we will be able to take any claim away he could lay to the throne.

"Hmm…" the man pondered and rubbed his chin.

"For now I plan to focus more on Link and the Sheikah. There is something between them that is unusual. Sheik cares a great deal for him perhaps that is from guilt. Link is drawn to him, I think it's because of their past together. They were childhood friends and Link probably knows somewhere inside that Sheik has the answers he wants."

"Do you think they could be romantically involved?" curious hope stirred in his voice.

"Perhaps. But I haven't got that vibe from there nor have I seen anything that would indicate that. They just seem to share a strong bond of friendship. They all do." The room filled with the sound of soft laughter, "If there was, it would surely make things a lot easier."

"Yes it would. Continue watching them and send word if anything interesting develops."

"Of course," bowing, he turned to leave."

"Don't forget…our arrangement."

Pausing he answered, "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten."

"Good. I am glad to see we have an understanding, Vatti." Nodding his head from the shadows, he disappeared into them.

* * *

Sheik sat in the shade under a tree half reading a book, half watching Link.

Link decided he was going to enter the tournament the day Zelda had told them to both come and see her from lunch. Link begged for his help and Sheik agreed. So he had started with endurance and stamina training. Every day they would begin with stretching, laps pushing and pulling large blocks. Stretch. Break for lunch. Stretch again. Then they would do combat training, sword play, followed by archery; something Sheik was thinking they no longer really needed to so because Link was the best archer he had ever seen before.

"Ok, I'm done!" Link flopped down beside Sheik. Sheik smirked as Link let out a groan that he was slowly dying.

"You are the one that wanted to be in the tournament. Since you have forgotten all your training from childhood, and you only have a basic understanding, I have to start everything over from the beginning. Not to mention we have just less than two months to do this, in order for you to proceed past the first round. If you don't want to make it past the first round, we can always stop now." He taunted.

"Sometimes I hate you." He growled and Sheik just shook his head.

"We'll skip this afternoons training and do that all day tomorrow. You can have the afternoon off to so whatever you please."

"Really?!" Link shot up and turned to face him. His blue eyes glowing with excitement.

"Yes," he smiled. Link studied Sheik for a second making him anxious. He wanted so badly to lean over and kiss him but held himself back. He was entirely sure what had happened tin the guard house that day. A moment of weakness and confusion for Link he's imagined. For him…he pushed all thoughts from his mind. He refused to think about that when he wasn't on his own.

Link hadn't said or done anything about it either so he should just leave it alone for now.

"I've heard that the hot springs on Death Mountain are supposed to help your body. Can we go there?" Sheik gave him a confused look.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I heard it when I was growing up on the ranch." He frowned, "is it not true?"

"No it is. I just wanted wasn't expecting that." Sheiks eyes narrowed slightly "It would be a three day trip, there and back with one night of relaxation. You didn't ask, knowing this so you could get out of training, did you?"

"No! Not at all!" Link cried out. Sheik smirked; his reactions were so vivid and innocent. Adorable.

"We will have to ask Zelda, but I will take you if she allows us to be gone." Links face light up with a smile, making Sheiks heart skip a beat. "Pack your sword and Shield; however we shall use the mountain terrain to help develop your training." His smile instantly fell

"Boo. No fun at all."

"I'm sorry? You said you didn't want to go and you eagerly wanted to run laps the whole time?"

"I-I didn't say that!" Link pointed and accusing finger at him.

"Then don't whine. This will help immensely and we will get and we can get an extra day away. Now hurry and pack."

"Alright." Link ran off towards the castle. Sheik rose up to start slowly following behind him when he had the unusual sensation that he was being watched. He looked over the grounds, surveying anything that would be out of place. This wasn't the first time he had had this sensation, it was starting to worry him. They only place that he could never fully feel it was when they were in the rooms he and Impa and warded to keep anything or anyone who tried to listen to them out.

Even with all of his training he still couldn't pinpoint where the sensation was coming from of if it was just his mind playing tricks on him since he found out that Lord Balaconna had an interest in Link. He figured they would send someone to spy on Link and yet Sheik had never been able to see anyone. Even when Link was alone Sheik remained hidden to see if there was someone following Link but he never saw anyone or anything, just felt this….strange presence. The only conclusion that he could come to was there was some type of magic involved, a dark magic-which wasn't good for anyone who was involved in this.

Dark magic had been outlawed for many years, every now and again there would be rumors someone was practicing dark magic and an investigation would take place. However they would always turn out to be either rumors or the person would flee the country. There had been no one in the land that was powerful in the art for over a century. Aside from the little Impa and himself knew, just for simple practices that the King had a proved of, he knew no one else that practiced. Although, it was not like they would go around broadcasting it.

He decided to charm something and give it to Link, which would protect him from magic when Sheik wasn't around. Which wouldn't be often he could help it.

Shaking off the feeling he headed inside the castle and made his way towards the council room. He walked in silently and waited until Zelda noticed his presence. It took a while but eventually her eyes lifted off the Hyrule land map and meet his. Nodding his head he left the room and waited in the hallway for her to come out. Moments later she walked out, looking exhausted.

"Where's Link?" she asked, concerned.

"Packing," he looked up at his Mother who was standing casually in the hallway, arms crossed, staring at them like she had always been there. He always admired her demeanor, looking calm and collected while highly alert on guard. She was the best Sheikah guardian the tribe had ever produced. Earning a great deal of respect and a reputation by the age of seventeen. She took a year off when she was nineteen because she'd been pregnant with him.

Zelda had been born later that year and Impa had been with her ever since. Sheik had always been jealous of her growing up because she was more of a mother to her than she had been to him. Even though he knew he had to stay with the tribe in order to prepare for his life as her guardian when he was older.

Perhaps that was one of the reasons he'd always teased and played pranks on her with Link. It was the only way he could get away with it, mostly.

"Why is he packing?" She asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"I am going to take him to Death Mountain, with your permission of course. He wants to go to the springs there and I think it would be a great place to do some training, to prepare him for the tournament…and his role a knight one day." He said with bitter distain. He couldn't bring himself to say 'and his role as King one day.' He refused to acknowledge that part of the future yet. She smiled, although it was brief.

"Yes of course you may go," the door to the council room opened.

"Princess," she turned to look at the man who was standing in the door entrance.

"I'll be right in," he nodded and went back inside. "Have fun, remember to bring me back something nice," she smiled again, but Sheik could tell it was forced. She wanted to come along and being her alone without them would be hard on her, they were her only true friends after all. Still deep in her heart she knew that she had no right to keep them here, sacrifice was a part of ruling a country. She nodded her head and went back inside the chamber.

"Impa," Sheik stopped her before she went back into the room. "I am sorry that Zelda can't come, I know how sad she is that she is not able to come with us." Impa just nodded, she waited for him to continue "have you felt anything recently?"

"Like what?" her voice grew low and serious.

"A presence. One you can feel but not see. Even when I am out in the open I can sense that there is someone there watching…but I can't see anyone. Any attempt I have made to locate the sensation has eluded me, like it knows I'm looking for it and hides. The sensation is stronger when I am with Link."

"Hmm…" She took in all the information and nodded. Mulling it over in her mind, "I have felt something like that. Last week I could feel something was watching Zelda and I. I haven't felt it so much this week, every so often I feel a presence, but it never lasts long."

"I fear it's watching Link,"

"That is the most likely scenario. It probably watched us all for a while before it realized that Link would be the key to Zelda not becoming Queen. If Lord Balaconna has already inquired about it, I am certain he has sent someone to spy on us, seeing as he already guessed that the Princess hasn't told Link of their marriage contract. I pray she tells him before he does; otherwise he will use that information for his advantage. We will have to be more careful."

"I am going to charm something for him, to protect him from dark magic and spirits."

"Dark magic?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, strong magic at that. It's the only explanation I can come to for why I can't find anyone. They are cloaking themselves so we cannot see them. You should give Zelda something as well."

"I pray you are wrong about the magic. If so we are in a lot more danger. I have given something to Zelda, make sure you take extra precautions, " Sheik nodded, understanding her meaning. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small ring. "Use this."

"You just care these rings around?" He teased. She didn't acknowledge the joke, "Make sure you infuse it with your personal seal, just in case."

"I will," and he turned to leave.


End file.
